


Wake Up

by Sassy_Dinosaur



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Holmes Reader, Injury, M/M, Sister!Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 23:54:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6305359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassy_Dinosaur/pseuds/Sassy_Dinosaur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request:<br/>- Could u do a Sherlock x sister!reader where u end up getting hurt on a mission and Sherlock ends up losing his head worrying about you? With Moriarty (Johnlock is okay!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crazyfangirl345](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=crazyfangirl345).



You woke up slowly but didn’t open your eyes. The beeping of machines and muffled sound of announcements told you that you were in the a hospital. Hospital smells flooded your nostrils. You prepared yourself for the blinding fluorescent lights and slowly opened your eyes.

After opening your eyes you looked to where you heard quiet snores. The snores belonged to your brother, Sherlock. You tried to sit up, but found that it was extremely painful.

Oh right… you’d been shot…

You groaned, waking up Sherlock. He looked around wildly and pulled John’s jacket tighter around his shoulders. His eyes landed on you. He smiled and nearly leaped from the plastic chair. 

“Y/N! Are you alright! Nevermind, don’t answer that. You’re awake!” He knelt next to you and grabbed your hand. “I thought I lost you!” Just then, John walked in with two coffee cups. He looked exhausted with dark circles under his eyes that matched Sherlock’s. 

“Y/N!” John said when he noticed you were awake. He stood behind Sherlock with a hand on his shoulder.

“What happened?” You asked the couple. They shared a look before Sherlock spoke.

“We were on a case, as you know, and- and you were shot.” He looked down, avoiding your eyes.

“I know that” You sassed “Who shot me?”

“Moriarty” Sherlock growled.

“Okay…” You yawned, feeling the meds in your system kicking in. “Did you call Mycroft?” You asked Sherlock.

“No” Sherlock said looking guilty. Behind him, John mouthed that he’d called Mycroft. You nodded slightly to him.

“Okay. Well, Imma go to sleep and when I wake up Mycroft better be here and you two better be at home and asleep.” You pointed to both of them and slowly let your eyelids fall shut.


End file.
